endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Angelo Siblings
The Angelo Siblings, Riel, Raph, Mike and Lucy are quadruplets, three mono-zygotic boys and one di-zygotic girl. They are strand 3 and the boys are the incarnated versions of the 3 Archangels and the girl of Lucifer respectively. God with his almighty breath or wisdom saw the threat of Geir and his children would have on religion as a whole, so he sent three of his children, Gabriel, Raphael and Michael, three of the great archangels to incarnate on the mortal realm to help the others in their time of need. Lucifer himself also saw how dangerous this threat was and temporarily put aside his hubris and decided to join his brothers in their quest, but only temporarily. Each of the boy triplets are 10% Lucifer/ 90% Their namesake, and Lucy is 70% Lucifer/ 30% the other three Archangels. This was the only way God could justify allowing the power of 4 Archangels on earth. Their power, their souls, all jumbled up, keeping them from perfection, the way God made them. This made them weaker, it also forged new personalities for the Archangels, each of them have more or less of their Siblings personalities combined with their own. This makes them all more like a family co-incidentally as they are all connected to each other spiritually. Mike 'The Lawful' Mike being 10% of Lucifer's 'The Bright', has changed his alignment, to closer to Lawful neutral, than Lawful good as the full Archangel Michael. Mike is still however stronger than his two brothers by a significant degree. His now partial chaotic mind making him more arrogant. If he synches with Lucy, the true powers and mind of Archangel Michael are manifested, still in the body of a 15 year old boy. And Lucy gains more powers, becoming that more chaotic and moving closer to their true self. Lucy is as strong as Michael, that is the rule, if one powers up the other powers up the same level. Meaning when all siblings are linked, Michael and Lucifer are much stronger than the other two. Michael himself has powers over the holy fire of the lord, a flame that can burn through anything. Mike is humble in his own arrogance, he doesn't like to think of himself as better than his brothers, but he likes that they think he is, whether through his action or just valid. At times he feels Lucy doesn't respect him and that makes him mad, they often have opposing ideas on how to deal with an issue. Riel 'The Neutral' Riel is the name given to this diminutive version of Gabriel, Riel is 90% Gabriel and 10% Lucifer. Riel is as strong as Raph in their base forms. In his complete form, Gabriel has power over the transference of energies, and thus he can give energy to others and take, as well as transfer powers and manifest the will of others. Riel likes to 'keep it real' and just goes with the flow, he doesn't like to make decisions, he is actually rather last as neutrality has slipped to apathy. Raph 'The Chaotic' Raph is the name given to the lesser version of Raphael, he is 90% Raphael and 10% Lucifer. Raphael himself in his true form has the power over the vitality of life and nature. Meaning he can heal and harm, give relief and cause disease. Raph has a short temper, is rather emotional, not impulsive like Lucy, but rather he doesn't like to lose, and he often sees red, doing reckless things or taking things too far/dealing out more than is appropriate retribution. Lucy 'The Bright' Lucy is the name given to Lucifer's incomplete form. Lucy is 70% Lucifer, 10% Michael, 10% Gabriel and 10% Raphael. This means that although she is at a less completion level than her siblings, her power is still strong enough to match with their own. These mingling of personalities means Lucy's personality is much more affected and diluted from Lucifer than that of her brothers to their true-selves respectively, but this also means they each have a strong connection to her. Lucy's main rival is Mike, they love each other but are always at each other's neck, when ever Lucy gets a power up, Mike also receives the same one, and when Mike receives a power up as does Lucy. Lucifer in his complete form, has powers over the Light of Truth. Light which can be be used to enthrall or banish monstrous beasts or reveal the truths of men. Lucy herself is a righteous but impulsive young woman, she is not afraid to tell the truth, whether it hurts, she can be manipulative, but she never outright lies. She is also abit of control freak, which contrasts nicely with Mike's tendency to be an opposing control freak. However righteous, like Mike she is very loyal to her beliefs and will not back down easily if she feels justified to do it. Years later Lucy now a doctor like her adoptive parents travels around the world helping those dying or suffering in the places with the least amount of resources. Here Lucas and Lux track her down and use her to aid them in the battle against Roese. Character History The Angelo siblings were born to Maria Angelo. Maria Angelo was the run away daughter of Bianco Kane, a priest in the secret sect 'The Order of the Mark'. The order of the mark, were a religious sect based in christian beliefs, but also viewed themselves as the descendants of Cain, the first murderer, and as such could trace their origins back to Adam and Eve. Maria didn't follow her family and sect's believes and practices and ran away in order to free herself from it. It was then, a young girl of 16, she began to live on the streets, she ate when she could and slept in churches whenever possible. She was eventually caught and sold into sexual slavery, her life reaching it's lowest point. It was there she was approached by the spirit of St. Peter, Peter offered her salvation from not only her current woes, but from the sin within her from her forefather Cain. If she would be the vessel for the angels of the lord, as a direct descendant of Adam and Eve she was a potential candidate, the children would be born free from original Sin and it would be her duty to raise them as best she could, until the time came they were to be called upon. However the children were taken from Maria at a young age, social services deemed Maria an unfit mother due to her past, and her belief in God and telling the children they were angels were a sign of schizophrenia and they were placed in foster care, the three boys were eventually adopted by a middle class couple who raised them while Lucy was adopted by another couple, two doctors who raised Lucy to be a compassionate young woman and productively use her impulsive tenancies. The 4 siblings never see each other again, until the Civil war broke out amongst the demi-gods and Lucas and Co went to recruit them. They had to unlock their powers by doing the holy sacrements, although some conditions were altered. Marriage became commitment to God, Holy orders were innate and Last rites/Annointing of the sick became the sacrifice of ones self for righteousness before God, in order to receive his blessing. Upon completing them, their lesser Angel powers became accessible. However later, Lucas and Gabby DiCelo, go back in time (Within the Fold) to steal some of the essence of Osiris' scales of judgement, needed to remove and segment souls, in order to allow the Siblings the ability of Synchronicity, allowing them to access their higher angel powers. Powers and Abilities Each of the Archangel kids in their base form can; manifest wings for flight(Usually from their jackets), heal minor wounds on themselves or one of their siblings and summon a holy flame sword or lance. Each of them also have enhanced physical attributes and are deemed unnaturally lucky, these are conceptualised as the form of Divine Miracles. Using Synchronicity An ability they slowly learned by invoking the Ankh Amulet that was imbuedembued with the essence of Osiris' scales. Each time any of the boy triplets was in the vicinity of Lucy, they could trade their piece of soul back with her, making Lucifer that much more complete, but enabling the other Archangel access to Angel powers. Each of the Angel's gains access to their own abilities, while being that much stronger, they cannot expel all their power in large bursts in the fear of destroying their host body. Arma Christi The Siblings can also use the Arma Christi; The Arma Major are the instruments that were used during the crucifixion of Christ, and as such have inherited (Un)Holy abilities. The Arma Christi Minor include all the lesser relics of the Abrahamic Faith's. The Arma Christi are their natural weaknesses, but also a source of divine power. All Arma Major as well as giving them a new ability also grant them access to more of the Angel powers, regardless of whichever form they are in. Arma Christi; The Lance of Slaying Divinity: The Lance of Longinus, used to kill Christ on the crucifix, capable of killing anything, using it's own energy against them. The Nails of Binding Divinity: The 3 long Nails, used to hammer and affix Christ to the crucifix, capable of binding even the most divine of foes, using their energy against them. The Lash of Striking Divinity: The Lash used to beat Christ before the crucifixion, capable of inciting extreme pain to divine/godly creatures simply from being in the same area, more so when used to strike. The 30 Silver of Betrayal: The 30 pieces of Silver Judas was paid to betray Christ. Each coin holds a certain amount of holy power and innocence. The more is used the more holy energy is expended but also the goodness and righteousness within the users heart and soul. The Dice of Gambling Fate: A collection of Six dice, used to gamble on the fate of Christ. They hold power over miracles and probability. The Glove of Divine Hatred: The preserved skin off the hand of the guard that struck Christ on the crucifix. This glove increases the wearers hatred, but also their physical strength when in the presence of divine or monstrous foes. Category:Infinity